El DuElO eNtRe La MeNtE y El CoRaZóN
by Zulma Kai Phoenix
Summary: otro poema fumado inventado por mi...lean a ver si les gusta o si almenos me dejan rewieds soy muy mala para los summarys


Que onda lectores si, hasta ahora volví soy una escritora irresponsable que tiene un fic a medias pero es que se me fue la inspiración para escribir "lo que paso después de nuestra maldita despedida" además creo que ni les gusto porque no me dejaron rewieds pero ni modo ahora tengo una historia algo fumada que dice los pensamientos de kai, opina respecto al amor ojala les guste y ojala ahora si me dejen rewieds porfa o si no ya no me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, escríbanme aunque sea para decirme que están feas mis historias pero mínimo ya es un rewied.

**EL DUELO ENTRE LA MENTE Y EL CORAZON**

Que hacer cuando estas conciente que vives una mentira y no puedes enfrentar la verdad porque entre la realidad y la fantasía que equivalen a la verdad y la mentira se encuentra en medio un sentimiento de hipocresía que lo llamas "AMOR", pero también sientes rencor, confusión, venganza pero mas sin embargo sigue la esperanza dándote falsas ilusiones que desesperan.

Te preguntaras que sentido tiene esa palabra "amor" ¿Qué significa, sabes que no es solo una palabra, es un sentimiento. Pero de que sirve conocer ese sentimiento que llega sin tu consentimiento si siempre es sufrido, te quebranta tu alma y obsesiona si no es correspondido, a veces lo tienes enfrente, pero lo rechazas porque las puertas de tu corazón insisten en abrirse solo para otro amor sucio que juega contigo y no te das cuenta por lo drogado que te encuentras por la fantasía, te embriaga la ilusión de un nuevo mañana sin saber que solo te cierras para todo lo demás; no comes, no respiras si no piensas en esa persona, a cada segundo recuerdas momentos del pasado que has vivido con esa persona y son momentos que ya no volverán y que no sabes si son fingidos, no sabes si eres un pasatiempo para la otra persona y la duda te consume día a dia tratando de decirte que esa persona no te conviene.

Pero no, tu sigues con cara de idiota dando y tratando de dar lo mejor de ti, demuestras tu cariño lo mas que puedes te importa demasiado lo que opine de ti la otra persona aunque no te corresponda igual, lo malo es que a veces encuentras a tu otra mitad y son tal para cual, pero lo descubres hasta que te das cuenta que eres igual o peor que ese sucio amor.

Talvez el amor no es sucio, porque fue creado por las manos sagradas y divinas, somos nosotros los que no sabemos como aceptar al verdadero amor y nos aferramos a la mentira, no importa cuanto lo quieras, no vivirás tranquilo al saber que algún día el sentimiento muere y solo vendrá el sabor amargo de la realidad y te ponga los pies en la tierra. Esa caída duele mucho y como dicen "mientras mas grande peor la caída", sigues preguntándote porque a veces odias al amor y decides dejar ese sentimiento dañino pero nuevamente caes en las redes de la ilusión y piensas que estabas equivocado al dudar de un sentimiento tan "puro" como el que tienes y "compartes" pero siguen y siguen las dudas tratando de penetrar profundamente tu corazón, porque en lo mas profundo de tu tu mente ya se encuentran pero tu sentimiento es mas grande que la razón y un duelo entre tu mente y tu corazón se declara en tu cuerpo y lo peor es que nunca sabes quien gana, le das la victoria a ambos pero no sabes que hacer, la mente es fuerte y el corazón débil no se puede explicar.

Hasta ahora sigues igual de confundido como yo en cuanto al amor se refiere me pregunto algún día yo y todas las personas que viven lo mismo tendremos las respuestas que buscamos y seremos libres de esas cadenas que nos atan.

Después de una larga meditación por parte de Kai decidió irse a acostar, el reloj marcaba las 3:15 AM y como sentía que las lagrimas ya estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos decidió mejor dormir para no caer en esa debilidad.

Kai mantiene una "relación" con Ray pero en verdad no esta muy seguro de sus sentimientos porque debido a que su abuelo le prohibido que lo viera ellos mantienen su relación en secreto pero debido a esto el no confía plenamente en Ray porque Voltaire le ha dicho cosas que confundirían a cualquiera, además Kai se confunde porque es su abuelo y no puede desconfiar y por otra parte quiere creerle a Ray pero el no es muy amoroso con Kai y son motivos suficientes como para no estar seguro.

Kai ama con toda sinceridad a Ray, es mas lo ama tanto que daría todo lo que fuera solo por que el sonriera, pero se siente triste por la indiferencia de Ray el le repite muchas veces que lo ama y que no lo engañaría pero solo el tiempo y las acciones de Ray decidirán lo que pasara con su relación. Pero mientras tanto Kai sufre y lo único que le queda es esperar pacientemente por su amor…

FIN

Bueno ya se que esta con poca originalidad y "grande" pero es algo que me salio de la inspiración y la experiencia bueno ojala les haiga gustado porque ya se que no sirvo para escribir ojala algún día pueda hacer una historia larga y mas original bueno órale y dejen rewieds porfa sirven para la motivación

Atte.

Zulma Arteaga

Kai Hiwatari

Phoenix


End file.
